The Light
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Pelangi itu selalu ada untuk mu dibandingkan cahaya mu, Akashi. [Bad summary, Yaoi, NijiAka slight AoAka, RnR?] Check out! 「Hiatus」
1. Chapter 1 : My Light Has Gone

Kau berlari. Berlari mengejar cahayamu. Cahayamu yang kini mulai menjauhimu. Cahayamu yang selalu menerangimu. Cahayamu yang selalu bersama mu. Cahayamu yang telah pergi. Sayangnya, kau hanya dapat berlari didalam sebuah imajinasi mu.

Cahayamu, adalah _dia._

Siapa yang pantas disalahkan? Kau-yang hanya ingin sendirian- atau _Dia-_yang ingin menghiburmu-? Semua terlihat memusingkan bagimu. Bagaikan sebuah malam yang dipenuhi oleh banyaknya bintang. Tetapi saat kita hitung berapa bintang itu, Kau memikirkan hal lain yang membuat kau tak lagi menghitung bintang-bintang itu.

Kenapa. Kenapa. Dan Kenapa. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranmu, tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar mu. Sebagaimana bisa _Ia _dengan mudahnya pergi? Tanpa menghiraukan cinta tulus mu?

Jangan. Jangan. dan Jangan. Kata-kata 'Kenapa' itu berganti menjadi kata 'Jangan' ketika sosoknya meninggalkanmu, pergi darimu, jauh dan menghilang dihadapan mu.

Apa yang kau rasakan? Hampa kah? Kesepian kah? Kehilangan kah? Sedih kah? Tak merasa berharga lagi untuknya kah? Atau...

Semu?

Bagaikan raga tanpa sebuah nyawa, Kau hanya diam disana. Tak menghalangi_nya_ untuk pergi. Tak bergerak meskipun titik-titik air membasahi tubuhmu, seakan ikut bersedih akan hilangnya _cahayamu._

Semua nya terasa salah. Kau merasa ada senyuman getir terukir dibibir_nya _atau... Itu hanya Ilusi mu? Jelas itu hanya ilusi mu. Karena kau melihat senyuman nya itu sinis, merendahkan. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Berharap semua ini mimpi, kau mencubit pipi porselen mu. Akibatnya, sakit mulai kau rasakan dari pipimu.

Ini bukan mimpi. Bukan ilusi semata. Bukan sebuah drama bohongan. Bukan sebuah kisah dongeng bohongan. Ini kenyataan. Ini benar-benar terjadi. Ini adalah drama sungguhan. Ini...

Kisah cinta sejatimu.

Kisah yang merumitkan. Kisah yang bahkan tak pernah kau baca dari buku-buku koleksinya. Tapi... Hei, kau hidup bukanlah untuk didongenkan. Bukanlah kisah yang seharusnya didengarkan oleh banyak orang. Kau hanya ingin menggambarkan perasaanmu.

Hatimu.

Serasa dihimpit sebuah batu besar. Rasa sesak itu bagaikan menghimpit tenggorokan mu hingga menjadi sesak. Rasa sakit yang mulai mendera dihatimu. Apa yang telah Kau lakukan? Membiarkan _Ia _Pergi begitu saja ketika kau masih mencintainya.

Panas.

Matamu kian memburam disetiap tetesan-tetesan hujan yang mulai menderas. Membuat tubuhmu dingin tanpa ada yang memelukmu lagi seperti dulu.

Seperti disaat _Ia _masih bersama mu.

Kau menutup matamu. Membuat air mata yang sudah kau tampung, mengaliri pipi porselenmu. Menyatu dengan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang sudah membuatmu basah kuyup.

Siapa yang akan memayungi dan memeluk mu seperti dulu, Jika bukan _Dia?_

Kau tak tahu. Kau hanya ingin pelukan hangat_nya._ Bersama dengan diri_nya. _Berada dalam kenyamanan yang _ia _berikan padamu. Kau hanya bisa diam. Memutar arah pandangmu. Lalu kau akan kembali berjalan...

Sebelum ada yang menarik mu kedalam pelukan hangat. Memayungi tubuhmu dan tubuh orang itu ditengah hujan.

Kau menatap seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darimu. Tersenyum padamu. Dan mengeratkan dekapan nya. Seakan, ia akan menjaga dirimu. Selamanya. Sesuai dengan janji dari _Cahayamu _yang telah pergi itu.

'Siapa pria ini?' Batinmu Saat melihat sosok pria bersurai hitam kelam dengan iris hitam yang menyejukkan. Surai merah basahmu bisa membuat pakaian pria itu basah. Tetapi pria itu tak peduli dan tetap mendekap mu dengan hangat, Seperti diri_nya._

Apa yang telah terjadi sekarang?

Kenapa rasanya waktu telah berhenti berputar?

Bagaimana bisa suasana ini datang disaat hatimu sedang kelam?

Bisakah kau mendorong tubuh pria ini menjauh dari dirimu sedangkan pria itu sendiri mendekap erat tubuhmu-yang pastinya dianggap mungil oleh pria itu-?

"Lepaskan." Suara bergetar mu kau paksakan berbicara suatu kalimat singkat yang jelas. Bukan maksudmu berkata dingin pada pria itu. Bukan! Sama sekali bukan. Hanya saja... Ia tak ingin mengingat _Dia._ Mengingat masa-masa Dirimu dan Diri_nya _bersama. Berpelukan dibawah payung. Bahkan berciuman mesra dibawah payung.

Dapat kau lihat kerutan dikening pria itu sebelum pria itu bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Kubilang lepaskan." Tak bisa kau pungkiri kau mulai kesal terhadap pemuda yang memelukmu ini walau kau memendam jauh ekspresi kesalmu didalam hatimu. Karena kau tak diperbolehkan ber-ekspresi bebas bersama dengan orang yang tak dikenal. Kecuali _Cahaya mu._

Pria itu menghela napasnya dan melepaskan dekapan hangatnya, membuat tubuhmu kembali dilingkupi oleh rasa dingin yang serasa menusuk kulit.

Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhmu yang kini pucat dan pria itu, kau kembali melangkah. Melewati pemuda itu. Melewati pemuda yang rasa hangat nya sama seperti rasa hangat _Cahaya mu_. Melewati tiap-tiap detik dan menit yang sudah berlalu. Dan melewati...

Kejadian menyakitkan itu.

Hanya mampu berdiam diri disaat _Ia _pergi. Seakan tubuhmu mati rasa. Tak bisa kau kendalikan lagi perasaanmu yang kian bercampur aduk. Hingga akhirnya pandangan mu disergap oleh kegelapan.

Tetapi, dapat kau rasakan dekapan hangat itu lagi. _Ia _kembali padamu kah? Atau pria itu yang kini memelukmu? Dan suatu gumamam dapat kau dengar jelas sebelum pandanganmu menjadi sebuah dunia hitam tanpa warna-gelap-.

* * *

><p><strong>|~ The Light. ~|<strong>

**|~ Chapter 1 : My Light Has Gone. ~|**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This Fic is Mine.

**Pairing :** NijiAka **Slight **AoAka.

**Rating :** T.

**Warning : YAOI, SLASH, BL, CRACK, SHONEN-AI, TYPO, GAJE, AU(**maybe), **OOC(**maybe).AND OTHER.

* * *

><p>Dont Like. Dont read.<p>

Enjoy...

.v.v.v.v.v.v.

**Tertuju untuk Akashi...**

Kau terbangun Dan mendapati dirimu sedang tiduran disebuah ranjang yang kau rasa bukanlah milikmu. Karena dirimu adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal kaya dan disiplin itu.

Merasa janggal dengan suasana kamar yang pertama kali menyambut penglihatan nya, kau mengubah posisimu menjadi terduduk. Lalu kau menatap keseliling mu dalam diam.

Sebuah kamar yang cukup rapi dan bersih. Tak terlalu besar seperti kamar miliknya, juga tak terlalu kecil seperti orang-orang 'bawah'.

_'Dimana aku?' _Batinmu bertanya-tanya. Apakah kau diculik? Atau...

Ah, kau mengingatnya. Mengingat saat tadi siang ditaman bermain. Taman bermain yang selalu menjadi tujuan kencan mu dan _cahayamu._ Tempat yang menjadi awal hubunganmu dengan si _cahaya mu _dan menjadi akhir dari hubungan mu dengan si _cahaya mu, _Aomine Daiki. Begitulah kau memanggilnya

Hanya bualan belaka jikalau kau berkata kau sudah melupakan kejadian yang serasa menyakitkan itu. Masih terasa nyeri. Juga sakit. Tetapi bukan berarti kau akan menangis begitu saja, bukan, Akashi?

Kau menatap seseorang yang baru kau sadari keberadaan nya. Seseorang yang kemarin baru saja kau temui. Yang baru saja kau rasakan pelukan nya dihari sebelum nya. Yang pelukan nya terasa seperti ...

Diri_nya._

Lagi-lagi kau mengingat _dia. dia _yang meninggalkanmu. _dia _yang pergi begitu saja. _Dia _yang kini tak memperdulikanmu lagi. _Dia _yang tak lagi memayungi dan mendekap mu erat dikala hujan. Tidak seperti pemuda bersurai hitam kelam yang menatapmu _intens_ dengan mata nya yang beririskan malam tanpa bintang. Indah seperti batu _onix_, menyejukan seperti malam hari.

Tetapi hanya satu warna _favorite _mu, yaitu...

Surai biru tua yang nampak begitu kelam birunya bak lautan dan iris biru tua yang menyejukan bak laut tak bergelombang. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau masih saja memikirkan diri_nya _yang telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja.

_Dia _yang telah mencampakan mu.

Oh, sekarang pun kau mulai menyebut kejadian itu adalah sebuah pencampakan.

Mungkin, karena Kau sendiri tahu. Alasan _ia_ meninggalkanmu. Karena _ia _sudah bosan denganmu. Sudah tak ingin bersamamu lagi. Dan akan kau pastikan _ia _menyesal karena mempermainkan cinta tulus seorang Akashi Seujuurou.

**Puk.**

Tersentak, Itulah yang kau lakukan ketika pemuda itu menepuk bahunya. Mungkin, terlalu banyak berpikir bisa membuatmu melupakan keadaan sekitarmu. Dan kau pun baru sadar bahwa...

Bahwa ini adalah tempat pemuda itu, kamar pemuda itu. Ah, kau baru ingat eh? Kau pingsan dan akhirnya kau ditolong pemuda itu. Lalu... Ketika dirimu pingsan bukankah kau mendengar sebuah gumaman? Apa gumaman itu, hm?

Gumaman yang pastinya membuatmu jadi kembali melamun, memikirkan apa maksud gumaman yang tertuju padamu. Gumaman yang berisi; "_Bodoh. Kenapa kau mau saja dicampak kan, huh? Aku selalu ada untukmu. Walaupun kau sama sekali tak pernah melirik diriku."_

Apa maksudnya? Kau tak tahu apa isi dari gumaman pemuda itu! Kau tak mungkin melihat pemuda itu sebelum hari kemarin. TAK MUNGKIN! Ini semua mimpi ka-

"_Daijoubu ka?" _Pikiranmu terpotong oleh perkataan pria itu. Suara itu nampak khawatir ditelinga mu. Apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu padamu sebenarnya?

"Ah, _Daijoubu..." _ Ya, kau membalas kata-kata pemuda itu. Sedikit tak sopan mungkin karena kau membalasnya dengan kata-kata singkat. Tetapi bukankah itu lebih baik daripada tak dibalas. Mungkin itulah pikiranmu.

Pemuda itu diam dan menghela napasnya lalu ia duduk disamping ranjang yang ditempati olehmu. Membuat aroma nya tercium jelas di indra penciumanmu.

"Namaku Nijimura Shuuzo. Maaf, aku membawamu kesini. Karena aku tak tahu tempat tinggalmu."

"Itu tak masalah." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat dan padat yang kau keluarkan. Bisakah kau dengar suara retakan yang muncul ketika kau berkata itu padanya?

Ya, itu adalah suara retakan hati Nijimura yang mencoba tersenyum kali ini.

"Namamu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kelas?"

"... Nanti aku akan mendaftar disekolah Teiko Junior High School. Jadi aku akan berkelas diruang kelas I."

"Begitu ya? Aku kelas II dari sekolah itu lho... Aku menjadi ketua OSIS sekaligus Ketua team basket. Akhir-akhir ini sih lagi ujian dan harus belajar supaya naik."

"Oh? Gitu. Bisakah kau memasukan ku langsung ke-team basket mu?"

"Eh?! Kau mau masuk?! Tentu saja!"

Kau tersenyum tipis. Sedihmu. Kehampaanmu. Kepedihanmu. Kesepianmu. Hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak hanya karena berbicara pada seseorang yang akan menjadi _senpai-_nya. Dia satu-satu nya.

"_Arigatou, _Nijimura-san..."

Dan hari itu, dirimu menemukan sosok yang selalu bisa menjadi pelangi ditengah suasana hati mendungmu itu Akashi...

'_Aku senang bisa berbicara seperti ini denganmu, Akashi Seijuurou...'_

Oh, dengarkah kau kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh calon _senpai-_mu, Akashi? Sayang sekali kau tak mendengarnya. Mungkin kau tak akan bisa tidur semalaman setelah mendengar ucapan batin itu, Akashi Seijuurou.

_Cahayamu_ memang pergi. Tetapi jangan tutup hatimu untuk 'pelangi'mu Akashi..

Dan akhirnya kau mengobrol dengan nya seperti teman akrab. Bahkan sampai rangkul-merangkul dengan nya pun kau lakukan. Pelangimu, adalah penerangmu kali ini, Akashi...

Pelangimu.

Adalah Nijimura Shuuzo.

Yang pasti nya takkan meninggalkanmu seperti _dirinya._

"Ah, sudah sore. Aku pamit, Nijimura-san..." Kau bangkit dari ranjang itu dan membungkuk kearah calon _senpai _mu yang sedang tersenyum tipis padamu. Lalu kau keluar dari tempat itu sembari tersenyum tipis, entah karena apa. Mungkin, kau tersenyum tipis karena merasa kesedihanmu telah hilang.

.

Oh, Akashi. Tahukah kau bahwa kau meremukan hati pria itu, Lagi?

Lihat senyum tipis nya yang memudar itu.

Lihat mata sayu yang menyiratkan kepedihan mendalam dari iris nya itu.

Lihat wajah yang mulai keruh itu.

Sama seperti dirimu, Akashi... Dia, Nijimura Shuuzo merasakan rasa sakit yang kau alami. Dan rasa sakit miliknya lebih sakit daripada rasa sakitmu.

Harus nya kau mengerti.

Harus nya kau menatap dirinya.

Harus nya kau memilihnya. Bukan Aomine Daiki. Ia, Nijimura Shuuzo yang selalu menantimu. Memperhatikan mu. Memandangmu dari kejauhan. Melihat miris kedua tangan mu yang memeluk orang _itu. _

Lirik lah ia, walaupun hanya sedetik.

Tatap lah sorot matanya yang merasakan kepedihan mendalam itu.

Kau dan dia sama.

Dan seharusnya kau kebih mengerti dia daripada _cahayamu _itu, Akashi.

Ya, Seharusnya.

Tetapi kau tetap berjalan kerumahmu. Kau yang tak melihat wajah kacau calon _senpai _mu Itu hanya bisa berjalan kerumah kan? Kau menyakitinya lagi, Akashi.

Setelah ia menyelamatkanmu. Kau hanya bisa mengobrol dengan nya. Dan kau pastikan, bahwa itu bukanlah pertemuan awal dan terakhir.

Ya, kau yakin itu.

Semoga kau mimpi indah, Akashi. Mungkin itulah yang akan Nijimura katakan padamu ketika melihat wajah kelelahanmu terlelap diranjang mu sendiri.

Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengusir rasa lelah mu eh? Harusnya kau tak secepat itu menyerah. Kau akan mendapatkan _cahayamu_ kembali. Dan suatu saat pun kau akan menyadari bahwa...

Bahwa Sang pelangi terus mengikuti langkah jejak mu dimana pun dan kapanpun hingga kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu. Hingga akhirnya kau sadar akan...

Cintanya yang tulus padamu. Seseorang yang akan terus mendampingimu. Seseorang yang tak pernah ingkar janji pada janji nya yang selalu diberikan untukmu.

Selamat tidur, Akashi...

.

.

.

**TBC OR END?**

* * *

><p>Well, ini fic dateng tiba-tiba. Jadi gomen kalau alur nya acak-acakan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku akan bilang...<p>

.

.

.

**PLEASE! REVIEW! #Nangis *plak**


	2. Chapter 2: Preciaous day

Kau terbangun dari alam mimpimu ketika lagi-lagi sosok nya terlintas, bahkan dalam mimpimu. Sebegitu cintanya kah kau padanya? Dia yang bahkan tak pernah melirik ataupun memandang dirimu? Dia yang bahkan tak pernah peka terhadap perasaan mu?

Kenapa tidak kau lepaskan perasaan itu? Kau hanya bisa menyakiti dirimu sekaligus hatimu didekatnya.

Tetapi itu berubah ketika kau melihat dirinya mematung ditengah jalan. Memandang kosong kedepan hanya untuk melihat orang yang paling ia sayangi pergi. Dan... Menangis ditengah hujan.

Kenapa kau melangkahkan kakimu kearahnya yang ingin pergi? Ia telah menyakitimu! Biarkan ia merasakan apa yang kau rasakan! Tetapi, kenapa sosok yang selalu dingin itu nampak rapuh didepan matamu.

Akhirnya, kau memayungi dan memeluknya ketika ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tak peduli akan rontaan nya, kau tetap mendekapnya erat. Hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Lepaskan."

Kau mengerutkan keningmu, "Kenapa?"

"Kubilang lepaskan."

Dan kau melepaskan dekapanmu, tak ingin membuat dia membenci dirimu. Kemudian, kau melihat ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Ada secercah rasa kecewa dan sendu ketika ia ingin pergi, Tetapi kau tetap tak bergerak sama sekali untuk mengejarnya ataupun menjelaskan siapa dirimu.

Setelah menghela napas, kau akan berbalik pergi kerumahmu. Tetapi, Kau terbelalak melihat pemuda yang kau sukai tumbang.

Sebelum dirinya jatuh, Kau sudah menangkap tubuhnya lebih dulu, "Bodoh. Kenapa kau mau saja dicampak kan, huh? Aku selalu ada untukmu. Walaupun kau sama sekali tak pernah melirik diriku."

Setelah itu kau menggendong tubuhnya dipunggung mu dan berjalan kearah rumahmu, Karena kau tak mengetahui alamat rumah orang yang ia cintai itu. Kau dan dia hanya pernah bertemu sekali, dan kau langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

_Love in first sight_, Eh? Ya, sebut saja seperti itu karena memang pada kenyataan nya kau langsung jatuh akan pesona miliknya.

Sesampainya kau dirumahmu, Yang hanya ditinggali oleh dirimu sendiri saja. Kau langsung membawa seseorang yang tengah pingsan itu kekamarmu yang berada dilantai atas.

Ia kau baringkan diatas ranjangmu setelah kau mengganti bajunya yang basah, Terkecuali untuk celana pemuda itu. Lalu kau beranjak dari tempatmu kekamar mandi.

Kemudian, Pikiran mu melayang ke tugas sekolahmu, tugas sebagai kapten _team_ basket, dan tugas menjadi ketua OSIS. Soal OSIS, Dirimu besok akan sangat sibuk dikarenakan tugas yang mengharuskan dirimu untuk mengatur anak-anak baru disekolahmu.

Ah, jangan lupakan juga tentang basket. Kau harus mencari anggota baru, Setidaknya Kau masih harus mencari 6 orang _kouhai_ nya yang berbakat dalam basket. Mungkin, Orang itu juga mau?

Huh, Lebih baik kau memikirkan hal lain saja daripada hal yang rumit itu.

Seusai mandi, kau keluar. Dan kau mendapatinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu, Entah apa yang ia lamunkan. Tetapi yakinlah bahwa dirimu kini tengah bingung akan sikapnya.

Dengan acuh, kau berjalan kearahnya dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Lalu kau mengeringkan rambutmu yang masih basah sebelum ia Menatapmu dengan jangka waktu yang agak lama.

Kau mengerutkan keningmu ketika merasa pemuda dihadapan nya tengah melamun -**lagi- **sembari menatapmu kosong. Setelah kau menghela napasmu, Kau menepuk bahunya. Membuat dirinya tersentak akan perilakumu.

"_Daijoubu ka?_" Kau bertanya dengan nada yang biasa, tentu saja ada nada khawatir disana karena wajahmu menampilkan kecemasan yang tak pernah kau rasakan.

"Ah, _Daijoubu..."_ Ia menjawab pertanyaan mu. Membuat senyuman mu mengembang dibirmu, dan anehnya kau sama sekali tak mengetahui alasan kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu.

Lalu Kau Menghela napasmu dan menggeser tubuhmu kearahnya perlahan.

"Namaku Nijimura Shuuzo. Maaf, aku membawamu kesini. Karena aku tak tahu tempat tinggalmu."

"Itu tak masalah." Jawaban singkat lagi, Tapi tak masalah. Karena bagimu, dapat berbicara dengan pujaan hatimu sudah dapat membuatmu terbang kelangit.

Walau, ada sedikit rasa sakit yang kau rasakan ketika kau mendengar perkataan nya yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Namamu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kelas?"

"... Nanti aku akan mendaftar disekolah Teiko Junior High School. Jadi aku akan berkelas diruang kelas I."

"Begitu ya? Aku kelas II dari sekolah itu lho... Aku menjadi ketua OSIS sekaligus Ketua team basket. Akhir-akhir ini sih lagi ujian dan harus belajar supaya naik."

"Oh? Gitu. Bisakah kau memasukan ku langsung ke-team basket mu?"

"Eh?! Kau mau masuk?! Tentu saja!" Kau terlonjak senang dalam hati. Dan apakah Kau tadi melihat dia tersenyum tipis padamu? Ah, Kau begitu senang karena itu ternyata

_"Arigatou,_ Nijimura-san..."

Hari apa ini? Tanggal berapa ini? Bulan apa sekarang? Rasanya kau akan menjadikan hari ini menjadi hari bersejarah dalam hidupmu karena, Dapat berbicara dengan calon _kouhai_ tercinta mu ini adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan bagi dirimu sendiri.

_'Aku senang bisa berbicara seperti ini denganmu, Akashi Seijuurou...' _Kau membatin ketika melihat ia tertawa kecil akibat pembicaraan konyol yang tiba-tiba kau berikan padanya.

Menjelang sore, ia berkata "Ah, sudah sore. Aku pamit, Nijimura-san...". Membuat dirimu menatap punggung yang sedang keluar dari kamarmu dengan pedih, benar ia sama sekali tak peka akan perasaan mu.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © <strong>Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**The Light © **_Aoi to Seiyuu-chan desu_

**Pairing: **Nijimura Shuuzo x Akashi Seijuurou _**Slight **_Aomine Daiki x Akashi Seijuurou _**and** **other**_

**Genre : **Romance and hurt(maybe?)

**Rating : **T

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, BL, Shonen-ai, Typo, Tak sesuai EYD, gaya tulisan agak sedikit berbeda, Chapter 1 s/d 3 'Kau' nya tertuju untuk ketiga pemeran utama, Untuk sekarang 'Kau' Nya tertuju pada Nijimura dan 'Dia' atau 'nya' Itu pad Akashi, yah, Mikir aja sendirilah itu untuk siapa #plak. Dll.**

_**Note :**_** Cerita ini sama sekali tak mengambil keuntungan komersial dan cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**Dont Like? Dont read.**

**Enjoy~ ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Tertuju untuk Nijimura <strong>

「○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○」

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah gorden jendelamu, membuatmu terusik tetapi tetap bergelung dibawwh selimut hangatmu. Sehingga akhirnya, Alarm mu berbunyi dan itu cukup untuk membuatmu bangkit dari posisi mu.

Setelah mematikan Alarm -Yang menurutmu- Menyebalkan itu, Kau berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada dikamar mu itu. Mungkin, Air dingin bisa mendinginkan kepalamu hari ini.

Seusai mandi, Kau memakai seragam mu dan terlintas lagi sosoknya. Membuatmu termenung kembali, pasalnya ada kemungkinan bahwa ia hanya akan menganggap dirimu _senpai_ nya bukan kekasihnya.

'_Haaah~ Pikirkan saja nanti.' _Kau beranjak keluar kamar mu dan kau melangkahkan kakimu untuk keluar dari rumahmu. Setelah mengunci pintu rumahmu, Ada sebuah mobil yang terpakir manis didepan gerbang rumahmu membuatmu mengerutkan keningmu bingung. Dan saat kaca mobil itu terbuka, Tak kau sangka bahwa...

... _Malaikat _mu lah yang menjemputmu.

* * *

><p>"Nijimura-<em>senpai," <em>Ia memanggilmu, Dengan embel-embel _senpai _bukan -_san _seperti kemarin. Apakah hari ini akan lebih baik dari hari kemarin?

"Ya?" Kau tak mengalihkan wajahmu kearah nya dan tetap membaca buku matematika yang sedang kau pegang, mengingat kemarin kau lupa belajar untuk ujian hari ini diakibatkan _kouhai_ mu yang satu ini datang.

"Aku akan langsung masuk ke Teiko hari ini," Dan perkataan itu cukup membuat pikiran mu melayang, '_Hari ini? Pendaftaran murid baru kan masih lama.' Jangan-Jangan...!' _

"Apa maksudmu hari ini?"

"Aku akan langsung ujian."

"... Memangnya kenapa mau buru-buru gitu?"

"Biar bisa nyusulin _senpai _dan... Dia..."

Ah, Kau mengerti. Dia ingin menyusul kelas agar bisa setiap hari bertemu dengan kekasihnya -yang sudah meninggalkan nya ditengah hujan itu. Kadang, Kau tak mengerti jalan pikir anak ini. Kenapa ia mau-mau saja kembali ke orang yang sudah mengkhianati nya? Apa karena kekasih -yang sudah berkhianat- itu adalah yang terbaik? Alasan yang bodoh bagimu.

Hening pun melanda, Kau masih sibuk dengan rumus-rumus matematika yang sedang kau hapalkan, Sedangkan dirinya sibuk memandang keluar jendela.

Setelah mobil itu sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahmu, Kau langsung membuka pintu mobil yang berada disampingmu lalu membungkuk, "Terima Kasih tumpangan nya..."

Dengan cepat kau berjalan kearah kelasmu dan dia... Entah kemana bocah itu. Yang terpenting adalah kau harus menghilangkan rasa frustasi ini dengan rumus-rumus matematika.

"Kau kenapa, Nijimura?" Tanya temanmu ketika kau sudah duduk dikursimu dan langsung membenamkan wajahmu ditas mu yang sebelumnya ditaruh diatas mejamu.

"... Tak apa," Jelas itu Bohong karena kini kau sedang dilanda kekacauan. Tugas OSIS diundunr oleh kepala sekolah, Dan itu baru saja diberitahu. Sehingga kini kau menjadi malas.

Apa mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya jika dia saja tak pernah mengerti dirimu?

Apa mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya ketika ia baru saja kenal denganmu padahal kau sudah sangat sering memperhatikan nya dari kejauhan?

Apa hanya orang itu yang ada dipikiran nya sehingga kau tak dapat menguasai nya?

Seberapa tulus orang itu memberikan cintanya pada dia? Kau yakin bahwa cintamu lebih tulus dari orang itu. Dapat dibuktikkan dengan kau yang selalu menanti dirinya untuk menatapmu, Memandang perasaan mu.

Sebenarnya, Seberapa cintanya dia pada orang yang sudah pergi dari dirinya itu? Kenapa hanya orang itu yang dapat menguasai pikiran nya? Kau bahkan sama sekali tak pernah ditatap oleh nya.

_'Apa hanya dia, Akashi?' _Kau bertanya dalam hatimu, karena kau tak ingin mengumbar-umbar masalahmu kepada orang lain. Dan kini, Lihat? Kau berhasil menarik perhatian semua temanmu dikelas karena sikap tak biasamu itu.

Lalu, Setelah guru matematika masuk. Semua orang menjadi terdiam dan akhirnya kaupun terbawa alam mimpi karena memejamkan matamu dengan bantalan tanganmu.

Dan semua itu menjadi alam mimpi dimana kau tak bisa mendengar celotehan maupun makuan sang guru yang mungkin saja tertuju padamu.

**▼_TBC (To Be Continued)_▼**

* * *

><p><em>Dunia itu berputar, ingat itu. Kadang kau bisa menjadi yang terbawah dan kadang pula kau bisa menjadi yang teratas. Bersabarlah jika kau ingin mendapatkan nya. Karena, Tak selamanya orang buta tak bisa merasakan maupun melihat -<strong>Seiyuu Kamui Note's.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aoi: CIAAAOOO, MINNAAAA! ^O^) Lama tak jumpa dengan, Aoi, Ne?

Seiyuu: Memang siapa yang kangen sama dirimu, Aoi?

Aoi: Gak ada *pundung

Seiyuu: Aoi, Aku ingin tanya...

Aoi: Apa? soal review kata kasar ku?

Seiyuu: Ya.

Aoi: Soal review ku dific **YAOI DIBUNUH SAJA By: PembenciYAOI ** itu?

Seiyuu: Ya.

Aoi: Aku tak mau bahas. *pergi dengan aura suram

Seiyuu: *Sweatdrope* Abaikan Author tak jelas itu. Sekarang, Waktunya balas review.

**Letty-Chan19**

Wow, Letty-san... Anda tahu? Setiap aku bikin fic kurobas ukeshi pasti pen name mu selalu muncul direview ku, ah aku tersanjung... Dan ini udah lanjut... Makasih review nya ^•^

•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○

•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○

•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○

•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○

•●○•●○•●○•●○

•●○•●○•●○

•●○•●○

•●○•

•

**•●○「Mind to Review?」•●○**


End file.
